Traditionally, map-matchers (e.g., point-based map matchers) are used to process the probe points to identify the correct road or path on which a probe device or vehicle is traveling, and to determine the device's location on that road or path. However, current map-matchers can often encounter issues of accuracy, scalability, and/or efficiency, particularly when processing high volumes of probe points (e.g., millions of probe points). Therefore, service providers face significant technical challenges to improve map matching speed and reduce computational resources used for map matching of probe data.